


Growing Together

by Checklatechippancakes



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: I have a lot of words about this ep, Other, bushroot is a lonely man so someone has to do something, mute!bushroot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checklatechippancakes/pseuds/Checklatechippancakes
Summary: Extra scenes and rewrites for the episode "Let's Get Dangerous!", focusing on Bushroots [lack of a] character, as well as the other Fearsome Four
Relationships: Reginald Bushroot & Liquidator & Megavolt & Quackerjack, Reginald Bushroot/Liquidator
Comments: 21
Kudos: 97





	1. Quiet

Bushroot sat on his throne of thorns, the moonlight bathing him. He's not quite sure if it's quiet. He normally can hear everything, but he's too tired for his ears to function properly. His skin is pale, chloroplasts haven burst and stinging in silence.

The door opens, unnatural light leaking in.

He could pick his head up and look to see who it is.

But what's the point?

His friendly roots sing to him, feeling splashes of cool clean water as Bushroot is approached. Despite the song, his head is low. He's so tired of this already.

"Well, if it isn't our little _Ch-ch-chia_ Pet." Liquidator. Bushroot must admit he enjoys when Liquidator says something to him. Always talking in sales pitches, despite everything that happened. "Didn't know a frown came free with every purchase." Bushroot let him lift his beak, watery blues staring into his cold dead eyes. Bushroot remembered when his eyes were blue.

" _Tired_ ," Bushroot signed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Liquidator said, ears drooping. "Didn't you photosynthesize this morning?"

" _Pollution._ "

Liquidator looked up at the clouded milky sky through the sunroof. "Yes, air and water quality really has changed since the nineties. I can't even tell you what I found in the bay." He shuddered slightly. Liquidator pet Bushroot's hair down, cringing at how crunchy his petals were. "You need to steal yourself a sunlamp then."

" _No._ "

He straightened up in confusion. "No? Don't tell me you've given up this easily. We don't have to work for Bulba forever, we'll have SOGO deals in no time! Steal one, get one free!"

" _No-drink_ "

_That explained it._ "Bushroot, you can ask me for water you know, I don't m-"

" _Monster_ "

Liquidator laughed, hands off of Bushroot. The dead eyes stared up at him, lost. "So? I feel like some of the plants you've taken care of are much more monstrous than you." Bushroot blinked, eyes widening as he was picked up. "No excuses, I saw a drinking fountain downstairs. Let's go."

He wanted to fight, but he felt secure in Liquidator's arms. He sunk into Liquidator's stagnant chest.

Hopefully the water didn't have fluoride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank referred to Bushroot as a "man within a monster", so I wanted to expand on that concept. Also Liquiroot.


	2. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if instead of Dewey, a different triplet had a moment with Bushroot?

The triplets step into the forest of vines, which snake across the tile like toys on their untidy bedroom. The four are cautious to avoid waking the sleeping plant, but Louie can’t help but speak up.

"So wait, I don't get it," Louie whispers, looking at Bushroot's withering body, "is Bushroot a villain or not?"

Dewey shrugs, before doing a cartwheel over a vine. "I think his character is vague on purpose."

"Cop out," Huey gripes.

"It was the nineties," Dewey explains. "He’s a villain and also _not_ a villain. LP says if the series wasn't cancelled he'd get redeemed somehow."

Huey stares at him, not moving, fixated on the beast. "He doesn't look evil- _watch it!_ " he snaps, Dewey bumping into him from behind.

Dewey stumbled back, tripping over a root, falling onto his back.

Bushroot's head immediately snapped up, hollow eyes ripping open. The triplets scream, Bradford's eyes widening in shock.

Bushroot springs from his throne, roots slapping hard against the tile, vines flaring out around him. He lunges directly at Huey, the other triplets running in opposite directions.

_Huey can't move._

His legs are jelly, his brain yelling at him to move, but his flippers are planted. He's certain Bushroot already snagged him. He's not terrified- _is he?_

Bushroot's dead eyes reflect Huey's scared face. Bushroot is silent, lifting Huey's hat off his head. "Hey! That's my hat!" He cries, reaching up as Bushroot retrieves and opens Huey's guidebook, placing the hat back on Huey’s head. Turning the page, he pulls a dried out flower from the back cover.

Huey accepts his book back, eyes wide as Bushroot brings the pressed flower back to life. His eyes twinkle, following as Bushroot's vines tuck the revived flower into his shirt. "You- you can heal plants, can't you?"

Bushroot's eyes lower, vines picking up each of the four, pushing them out the door.

The door clicks, the hallway echoing.

Dewey stares at the locked door before turning to his brothers. "I think... he wanted to be alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Bushroot "isn't technically a villain", why did Bushroot attack children who didn't provoke him?


	3. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Taurus Bulba talked to the Fearsome Four enough.

Bushroot wrings his leaves, his teammates telling Bulba all about themselves. Didn't he already know who were? Everyone knows the Fearsome Four!

"Ah, now what about you?" Bulba turns to Bushroot, who cranes his neck to look up at him. "The quiet one?"

" _B-U-S-H-R-O-O-T_ " he fingerspells.

Bulba stares down at him before laughing. "Sorry, I must have missed that." He turns to Megavolt. "Who is he?"

"Bushroot," Megavolt grimaces. "He _just_ said that."

Bulba frowns, turning to Quackerjack instead. "And what's his deal? Is he a plant, or can he control them too?"

Covering his oversized beak, Quackerjack giggles. "Ask him, he's standing in front of you!"

Liquidator shakes his head. "He doesn't even know sign language."

" _Sad_ " Quackerjack and Megavolt sign at each other.

Furious, Bulba snatches a tablet off the nearby table, roughly pushing it into Bushroot’s arms. "It's touchscreen. Type what you need to say, and _fast._ "

Bushroot holds the tablet in his leaves, a vine poking at the screen. No response. It prods harder. No response. _No response. **No respon-**_

Infuriated with the confusing new tech, Bushroot shakes his leaves, teeth gritted, losing his grip on the tablet. The second it hits the ground, a spiderweb of cracks forms, the light fizzling out. Bushroot weakly looks up at Bulba. " _Sorry-_ "

Bulba's hand is large enough to swallow Bushroot's whole torso, picking him up and squeezing. A small squeak escapes Bushroot’s throat, Bushroot's body feeling like one of Quackerjack's screaming squeaker toys.

A long stream of steam pours out of Bulba's nose, Bushroot's bill practically touching it. " _I don't like you._ " He snarls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think they really underplayed how confusing 2020 tech must be to a bunch of weirdos from the 90's


	4. Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fearsome Four are pushovers, but they're not incompetent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get to the chapter, I really wanted to thank everyone for their kind words and all the kudos. I'm really glad so many people found something worthwhile from these short ficlets, and I assure you, I will be making more, since I love finding new missed opportunities. Thank you all for giving me reasons to write!

"Man," Quackerjack said, plopping down onto the floor, Mr. Bananabrain sitting in his lap. "Bulba is NO fun."

Sparks fizzled from Megavolt's gloves. "You said it, Quacky. And he keeps calling me Sparky! Doesn't he know who I am?" Quackerjack opened his mouth, but quickly closed his trap as Megavolt shot a warning zap.

Liquidator crossed his arms. "He really thinks he's the leader, but he isn't pulling his weight. All he does is tell _us_ to figure out what to do. He's not even try to sell what I'm not buying!"

“Yeah,” Megavolt griped. “We just showed up here, and he thinks he’s the boss of us!” He squinted, pointing at the other two. “You know what, I don’t think he even knows _how_ to threaten us.”

Further away, Bushroot uncomfortably sat in a leather chair. The place was too sterile; no earth smells in sight. The nearby rubber plant was far gone; poor thing was overwatered. Drowning and swimming, like the thoughts in Bushroot's head.

His head lifted, the three turning back to look at him, silently asking if he wanted to contribute.

Bushroot bit his bill. What was he expected to say? Bulba mainly ignored him. _Though_ , being ignored was better than being lit on fire.

_Wait a minute._

Why should Bushroot- why should _any_ of them- compromise? They're the Fearsome Four! The strongest bad guys in their old dimension _and_ here! Mutiny was their middle name!

" _We-kill-T-A-_ " Bushroot paused. How was his name spelled again?

The three looked at him in anticipation, refusing to rush what he was about to say.

Bushroot rubbed in chin in thought, but instead shook his head never mind. " _Kill-bull!_ "

Megavolt gave out a small chitter. "You could have stopped at 'kill' and I'd be on board!"

Having reached obvious agreement, Liquidator extended his arms, grabbing his three partners into a close huddle. "Let's kill Taurus Bulba!" The three cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fearsome Four accepting Bulba as their leader confuses me. He's not nice to them, but he's not threatening enough like Negaduck either. The fact they never even questioned his authority is almost out of character.


	5. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another take on Bushroot's scene, but with more interaction.

“This is gonna be as easy as cake,” Dewey said, pushing the door to the forested room open. “You Dewey-not need to worry.”

“Don’t you think,” Bradford whispered, “that you should keep your voice down?” He looked at the resting plant, remembered having seen him in the background during a call with Bulba.

Dewey laughed, stepping over a root. “No way. He can’t hear us; he’s a plant monster. Long as we don’t step on his vines, we’re fine.”

As if on cue, Bushroot stirred, the three ducklings jerking up straight.

“ _You **said** he can’t hear!_” Louie hissed.

The middle triplet quirked an eyebrow at the resting beast before turning back to his brothers. “Alright, from now on, we only talk through hand motions.”

Dewey proceeded to pantomime motions and movements with his arms on how to get through the jungled room, the other triplets and Bradford’s faces falling in fear, looking slightly upwards.

“I really don’t understand how you’re not getting all this,” Dewey stated, voice at a normal register. Huey pointed above Dewey, Dewey turning back to see Bushroot glaring down at the four.

The triplets screamed, locked in place by fear. Bradford was just disgusted, the shriveled thing being even more horrifying up close.

Bushroot covered his ears to block out the screaming, lowering himself to his normal height. Unmoving, he stared at the four.

“He’s gonna kill us.” Louie whispered.

“If he was going to kill us, wouldn’t he have done that by now?” Huey asked, shaking as much as the others.

“How did he even notice we were here?” Dewey added.

Bushroot pointed at Dewey’s flipper. Lifting it, Dewey noticed a very small vine he was standing on. Dewey stepped back, Bushroot pulling the vine away.

“Clearly he understood what you said,” Huey said, slightly more calm.

“ _Mute_ ,” Bushroot signed. “ _Not-deaf_.”

Huey’s eyes widened. “Guys, he’s mute, he can hear us.”

“You understood all that?” Louie asked, hands resting in his hoodie pocket.

“Junior Woodchuck Accessibility seminar.” Huey explained, putting a finger in the air. “I studied sign language more in my free time- _you watched me do it!_ ”

Dewey’s gaze lowered. “Hold it now. Huey, if you understand sign language, why were you acting like you couldn’t understand me in the hallway?”

Bushroot rolled his eyes, a grimace on his beak. “ _Not-sign-language_ ”

“ _Sorry_ ,” Huey signed back to Bushroot. “ _Brother-idiot_ ”

Bushroot nodded. “ _Please-leave._ ”

“I don’t get it,” Dewey pried, “what are you two saying?”

“Err, nothing important. Let’s go,” Huey said to the three. “ _Thank-you_.” Huey signed. “For not attacking us, I mean,” he added verbally.

“Gross,” Louie grimaced, “it looked like you were blowing him a kiss.”

“I was not!” Huey defended. “I know that- _HE_ knows that-!”

The triplets pass by the plant monster, not wanting to upset it any further. Dewey trips over a root that hadn’t been there before, Bushroot turning away and silently laughing.

The plantduck jerks his attention to the passing vulture, eyes lowering. " _You-F-O-W-_ " He signs before Bradford tightly grips Bushroot's fingerspelling wrist.

“ _Not-one-word_ " He signs back.

Bushroot roughly yanks his hand back, fast enough to burn Bradford had Bushroot been full of life. " _I-didn't-say-anything_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever wonder what the Fearsome Four thought of FOWL? If they worked for Bulba, and Bulba was in FOWL, were the Fearsome Four accessories?
> 
> This chap was inspired by a conversation with one of my friends, thank you for all the help!


End file.
